At DWMA! Does the Supply Closet Make it Dirtier?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Death the Kid has an OCD attack, and when he is pulled out of class with Liz, what kind of friskiness ensues? LEMON! One-shot, KidxLiz, M for reason. Wrote the steaminess while high. HAPPY MARDI GRAS!


The students at the DWMA all sat in class, bored out of their minds listening to Sid lecture them about the unique bond between a weapon and a meister. "Alright class," the zombie spoke, "I'm going to draw a Venn diagram on the board, and you're going to tell me things that could go under meister, under weapon, then under the 'both' category. Got it?" he instructed. There were few acknowledging noises from students. He then proceeded to draw the diagram on the bored. "Now class-" he began. "Uh, Sid?" Kid interrupted. "Yeah Kid, what is it?" Sid replied with a tone of impatience. "It's just…" he muttered. "What? Spit it out!" He demanded. "It's just…the diagram is completely asymmetrical!" He yelled. Sighs could be heard from around the classroom. "Kid, its fine." Sid said, brushing his comment off. Kid slumped back in his chair, defeated.

In Kid's OCD-ridden mind, the asymmetrical diagram seemed to stare into his soul. It taunted him. How did he expect him to focus when one side was so much different than the other? 'Oh great', he thought, 'now he has started teaching and I won't be able to learn a thing with such a bold distraction! This is not good…' He began to panic to himself. That's how it always began; a discomfort that turns to pressure which in turn, turns to fear. The fear is only personal at first until he couldn't handle it anymore and he'd have a break down. There's only so much consistent asymmetry he could handle, and this one was staring him in the face…and he was supposed to be learning from it.

"Uh, Sid…Kid looks like he's about to puke!" Liz yelled upon seeing the currently green-faced shinigami. "Kid, I swear…alright, go to the health office. Liz, you go with him just in case he gets more panicked down the hallway and passes out. But be quick about it!" Sid replied, a bit irritated that they had to take time out of his class for this. Some people looked over to Patty, expecting her to say something, but they found her to be asleep.

The two walked down the hallway briskly. Well, Liz more rather dragged a sickly looking Kid down the hall. "Kid," Liz said struggling, "can't you walk?" "Stop…you're wearing out…the soles of my shoes." Kid said, mostly ignoring her struggle. She dropped him abruptly. Luckily expecting that, he extended his arms to keep him from hurting himself on the hard floor. He scooted over and sat against the wall. He was starting to feel better now that he was away from that abomination.

"Hey…what's bothering you?" Liz said upon seeing Kid's weary expression. His body language bid no justice to happiness, either. The weapon sat down to the right of the reaper. "It's nothing. It's just…a lack of respect. He could have changed that diagram so easily…" He trailed off. "That's what's got you down? Come on Kid, it really doesn't matter. Sid wasn't trying to get to you; he just wanted to preserve his precious class time is all." She explained. Kid simply nodded slowly, still not as cheered up as he probably should have been. Regardless, he appreciated her attempt. She was always there for him, and more recently had he specifically began to admire that even more than he used to. The light brown-haired girl reached over and grabbed the slightly sweaty palm-facing-up hand of the shinigami. The act was based upon her care-giving instinct, but Kid was surprised regardless because she never did such a thing. He looked at her with a thoroughly confused expression. "Liz, wha-" He began before he was interrupted by her suddenly yanking her hand back. "Oh, um, sorry! I was just…yeah." She stuttered, desperately trying to regain her composure. "Well, we should be getting back now that you're okay…" She said, standing up. She extended her arm, offering to help him up. He grabbed her hand, but instead of getting up, he pulled her down. She stumbled then fell onto his lap. "K-Kid?" She questioned nervously. "Liz…" He said quietly, inches away from her face. "You're always…there for…me…" His face got closer to hers with every ellipsis that hung in the air. His lips brushed hers ever so slightly. Liz, however, was frozen in shock; her eyes widened and her expression thoroughly flustered. He pressed his lips with a little more pressure against hers, gaining both courage and instinct. After a few seconds, he pulled back from her face and stared into her surprised eyes. "Kid, why? We're in the middle of school, why now? We should get back to cl-" Liz said, rushing all of her words due to shock. The reaper simply smirked and then kissed her again. He slid his tongue along her lower lip, and she tentatively granted him access to her mouth. The rate of the kiss was slow at first, building passion. They pulled back for air, and Liz repositioned herself to where she was straddling Kid. She put her hands on his chest then leaned in to kiss the shinigami again, but this time, their tongues fought for dominance, which Kid won. Liz felt a hardness poking at her inner thigh, and she proceeded to rock her hips slowly on top of him. He groaned into her mouth. He pulled back from the kiss, but Liz was still rocking against him slowly, his clothed sex growing needier by the second. "Nngh…Liz…" He groaned, "can we…go in the supply closet…or something?" He said, grimacing with want. She ceased her movements then gave him a look that was almost definitely a 'no'. He expected her to give him some defeated-toned speech about how their in the middle of school and anyone can see them. Instead, her expression changed to a smirk as she took his hand and might as well have dragged him to the nearest supply closet.

Liz closed the door behind them then leaned her back up against it, her pulse racing. Kid interlaced his fingers with hers, pinned her hands above her head, and kissed her deeply. Slowly, the pair slid down until they were on the floor, effectively knocking off Liz's hat. They were still connected at the mouth, Liz underneath. The kiss was hungry and lustful. Kid could feel his manhood throb with each second passing; the heated contact only emphasized the meaning of the word 'intensification' itself. The feeling almost made him forget about symmetry. _Almost. _

Thoroughly engulfed in the passion compacted in the moment, Kid shoved a venturesome hand up Liz's belly shirt, immediately grasping her breasts. "Kid!" Liz exclaimed, blushing furiously below lust filled eyes. He was thankful that she was not wearing a bra. He kneaded and massaged the soft flesh between his rough figures, causing her to moan. With little difficulty, he removed her top and discarded it to an unknown region. He flicked he perked nipples, experimenting with the sensitivity. Small noises of pleasure escaped the weapon's lips. Suddenly, he latched his mouth onto her right breast and continued massaging her left. She closed her eyes tightly, overwhelmed with pleasure; she could feel her panties getting increasingly wetter. He gradually alternated breasts. Done with that pleasurable aspect of the female form, he moved his mouth back to hers to kiss her again. He broke apart from it sooner than usual and began planting kisses down her chin then up her jaw line until he reached her ear. He then proceeded to whisper huskily, "Liz…are you ready?" The weapon girl shivered under his control. "K-Kid…" she stuttered. He began lapping at the heated skin of her neck without warning. She groaned loudly. "Kid…I need you." She spoke softly. He brought his face from her neck, smirked, then smiled at her. "No more than I've needed you by my side like you always have been." He said, and then brought his hot tongue to her torso again, slid it between her breasts, and then continued south. Audaciously, he pulled the jeans from her body. Just by seeing her panties, he could tell just how wet the flustered girl was. He cautiously pulled down her panties as if he were a child unwrapping candy: staring with anticipation at the treat he was about to receive. Once the offending article was removed from her being, he immediately dove his face between her wet, silky folds. He used his hands to spread apart her smooth legs further, gaining further access. His hot tongue was brought suddenly to her clit, catching the weapon off guard with immense pleasure. "Kid!" She moaned rather loudly. In slow, thoroughly drawn-out circles he swirled his slick tongue against her throbbing pearl. "Nngh…K-Kid…" she groaned, drowning in pleasure. With sudden applied pressure, he made similar, rougher motions in a larger radius around her sensitive, wet and heated flesh. Her breathing increased considerably as she felt the pleasure build up at a quickly intensifying rate. He slid his tongue further south to her opening and shoved it inside, then proceeding to flex the muscle within her wetness, causing her to writhe. He used his hand to preserve the previous attention granted to her clit and began stroking it with rough fingers. His hot tongue darted with excelled pressure in and out of her, causing her to clench her muscles. "K-Kid!" she yelled, "I'm going to-" she stuttered, beginning to lose her words to the pleasure. Kid only increased his speed upon hearing her moans. With an even louder moan, she released, her muscles spasming with wave after wave of pleasure. As the feeling gradually subsided, she sighed. He brought his mouth up to hers in a heated kiss. "Liz…I need you." He spoke lowly, eyes clouded with lust.

Kid hastily discarded his jacket and shirt before grabbing onto the latch of his trousers then unfastened them, pulling them down along with his boxers. Liz couldn't help but smirk at his quickness. 'Wow', she thought, 'we're really going all the way…' Her thoughts trailed off as she laid eyes on Kid's apparently impressive manhood. Before gazing wide-eyed for a moment, she suddenly and considerably tightly gripped the base of his erect shaft. He gasped from the sudden contact. Immediately, she directed her mouth to his awaiting tip and immediately began drenching it in her own saliva. Her dirty-blond hair fell past her shoulders as if to conceal her actions. She swirled her tongue along his slit, making his every nerve stand on end. She then began sucking on the tip but stroking the shaft, going slow. She gradually moved her hot muscle further along the length of his shaft, also applying great pressure with her tongue, until her entire mouth (and a small length of her throat) was filled with his cock. She paced her hot mouth slowly as her head bobbed up and down along his length. The shinigami shuddered with pleasure. "Liz…" he groaned. Liking the feedback, she stroked the length she couldn't fit into her mouth with her right hand and then proceed to cup his balls, massaging the soft flesh that guarded them. Kid threw his head back with pleasure, his black and white striped bangs sticking to her forehead with light sweat, moaning loudly as the build-up of pleasure in his lower abdomen intensified considerably. "Liz…I'm g-going to…" he warned as he writhed beneath her after a few more slow, heated strokes of her multi-tasking. Suddenly, she pulled back, ceased all motion. "Why'd you stop…?" He questioned, panting. "Because," she began, "we need to save you for later."

Kid crawled back on to Liz, moving her backwards as he kissed her again. After a few moments, he pulled back and gazed into her pools of blue. She nodded slowly as if granting him permission. He grabbed his cock and guided it to her womanhood. He stroked his wet, erect tip along her folds, further turning her on. "Kid…please…" she groaned eventually. "It will hurt…" he said, positioning himself to her opening. "I know…" she muttered. With that, Kid penetrated her for the first time. Liz grimaced painfully at the feeling of being stretched. He pushed inch by inch of himself inside her slowly, observing cautiousness to a great degree. He relished the feeling of his dick being sheathed in a sleeve of silky, hot wetness. He met the thin barrier within her and rather suddenly shoved beyond it, causing the weapon to practically jump with pain. "It's alright…" He spoke quietly, wiping the beginning of a tear from her eye. As much as his throbbing manhood urged him to move, he stayed still for a moment, allowing her to overcome the pain. Her expression softened from almost agony back to flustered lust, and Kid took it as a sign to move. Slowly, he shoved the rest of his length within her, now fully inside her. Suddenly, he pulled out then shoved back in, slightly startling the weapon with a wave of pleasure. He began thrusting into her at a steady pace. Liz savored the feeling of his cock stretching her virgin walls. Eventually, Kid switched his angle slightly, setting off a new found pleasure within Liz. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked their bodies, like the sound of amplified guitar sound waves; the tempo to which was kept by the rate at which he pounded into her. Now comfortable with his full size, she began moving her hips in time with his thrusts. Liz's walls twitched and spasmed around his length, causing him to shudder with pleasure and pick up his pace. "Kid!" She moaned loudly, her tone drenched with lust, "Nngh…I'm…going to…" she groaned as the pleasure swelled within her lower abdomen. "Liz…" he moaned under his breath. Hearing her name from his lips in such a husky manner was the factor that sent her orgasm coursing violently throughout every muscle in her body. The feeling of her hot, wet walls clenching around his length sent him flying over the edge along with her, continuously thrusting as he shot rope after rope of his hot semen into her, the feeling further riding out the duration and intensity of Liz's orgasm.

Kid panted as he pulled out of Liz, thoroughly spent. He lazed on top of her for a moment before she spoke, "Oh crap…we have to get back to class..." she murmured. Kid shot his head up and then frantically began scrambling for their clothes. "Hey, hey, hey!" Liz said, "What's the hurry?" she questioned. He cast her an expression that one might give an insane person before explaining, "I'm never out of class this long for a single OCD attack!" he said. Upon hearing this, Liz also began scrambling for her clothes. Luckily, they were not dirtied; this didn't prevent Liz from _feeling_ dirty, though she had wanted to do that for a long time…

Kid and Liz returned to class, maintaining whatever composure they had left and praying no one questioned their extended leave. "So is Kid alright or what?" Sid said, still with a rather impatient tone. "Uh, yeah…he's just fine." Liz said, trying to sell a suspicious grin. "Okay…" he said skeptically at her weird behavior. "Anyway, class as I was saying-" the zombie began before being interrupted by the PA system. Suddenly, Lord Death's voice rang through the system with a message to the students, "The staff here at Shibusen know that you are frisky, hormonal teenagers, but please, if you're going to be sexually active, please keep it out of school…" he spoke. Several students giggled.


End file.
